My Little Pony Day Z is Magic
by RioGascar
Summary: Discord is back and decideds to get rid of the mane 6 in a way so they will never come back. he has 2 rules of the game. No magic and no wings are allowed. All the cast will be there as thier own surivors. at the start they will be seperated and have to find a way to regroup or they will all die. They will have to overcome many trials or risk Discord ruling Equestria.
1. Prolouge

My Little Pony Day Z is Magic

By RioGascar

Prologue

Discord wondered how many years had passed since those pesky ponies had locked him in the stone prison again as he stretched his arms after having them fall asleep for what felt like eons. He also wondered what pony was foolish enough to fight and argue to let him escape his prison. He had one his questions answered quickly when he saw the same 3 fillies that had helped him break out last time arguing and fighting. Old habits die hard I guess he thought to himself.

"Well now that I'm free again it's time to bring back a healthy dose of chaos." He said as he turned the garden into a botanist's nightmare.

The three fillies that were previously fighting quickly dashed out of the area and went to go tell Celestia that Discord was free again. Applebloom was the first to get the door and used her back legs to knock on the door. Shining Armor answered it asking why they had knocked on the door. "Shining Armor uh some fillies were arguing near Discords statue and he broke out again we need Princess Celestia now!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders all said at once. "Princess Celestia is in Ponyville with Twilight to help with a celebration for Mayor Mare's hard work so I think we will need to contact Twilight and her friends." Shining Armor said as he walked down the stairs to the train station. "Get on board while I a cast a protection spell on the train so Discord can't mess with us." Shining Armor said as he guided the CMC aboard and got the conductor to start the engine up. "Wait I forgot the elements of Harmony conductor start it up and if I don't make it back in time leave without me." Shining Armor dashed off the train and bolted up the stairs to the palace. He entered the room where the elements were kept. As soon as he entered the room the doors shut behind him.

"Ah so you are Twilight Sparkles brother Shining Armor I heard that you were being tricked into a marriage with a changeling not the smartest bunch in the family I take it?"

"Forget it Discord I'm not falling for your mind games Celestia told me of your trickery and your mind games." Shining Armor had reached the magically locked door to the Elements of Harmony. He used the spell Celestia had taught him to open the doors and grabbed the box and sprinted towards the exit.

"Now now Shining did you really think you were just going to grab the elements and leave without a bit of chaos" Discord clapped his hands and turned the elements box into 6 boxes that each held one of the elements. Shining reached his hand out and grabbed one and opened the box. It was the element of Magic his sister's element. He thought since he was skilled in magic just as well as his sister that he might be able to use it. He grabbed the crown and put it on his head wondering what will happen. A minute passed by and nothing had happened. He threw it off and put in his pockets of his royal uniform. He saw another one of the box flying by him and grabbed it. It held the element of Honesty he remembered that was her sister's southern friend AppleJack element. He put the necklace in his pocket thinking he had told his fair amount of lies as did everyone else. He saw another one flying around one of the murals and leapt for it. He crashed through the mural, but he had grabbed the box and opened it as he hit the dirt ground. It held the element of Loyalty which was Rainbow Dash's element. He put it on figuring since he was always loyal to his baby sister it might work for him. After a minute passed the only thing he managed to do is get cuts from the glass and bleeding slowly. He took it off and stuffed it in his pocket. He thought about what elements were left and thought that none of those would work either and they would just be a waste of time. He grabbed the rest and quickly put them into his pockets and darted to train station. A he got close he saw the train was gone and that the entire palace was altered to look upside down. He knew the only hope to stop discord was get the elements to Twilight and her friends. He began to charge up his horn to teleport to Ponyville when suddenly his horn had disappeared.

"Ah well you won our little game, but I don't feel like going back into my little stone hotel just yet."

"Do you know what it's like to be in a stone prison maybe I should give you the honorary tour of the statue let us begin with you turning to stone?"

Shining was suddenly lifted into the air against his will and was being pulled to the garden. After he arrived his pockets were picked and the elements were turned to dust. "Don't think we will need those where we are going now will we Shining Armor?" He then slowly made Shining Armor into stone as he protested and begged for him to stop and let him go.

"Let you go I think not you were the one who almost put me back in that stone prison so I think a little bit of revenge is in order for you and your little sister."

"Don't you dare touch Twi or I will do unspeakable things to you goat freak!"

"I don't think you're in any condition to make threats or for that matter insults" "Think of it this way you will be the first pony in all of Equestria to be turned to stone won't that be an accomplishment for the books?" "Or maybe I could send you and the entire population to my own realm of chaos and anarchy"

"Do whatever you want Discord just leave my sister out of this you can kill me for all I care!"

"So be it then I will send all the inhabitants to Chernarus the land of anarchy and death have fun Shining Armor you will be the first to see this new land farewell!" Discord then clapped his hands and lights appeared around Shining Armor and surrounded him. The aura of lights surrounded Shining Armor and spun around him rapidly until he disappeared in a mist of smoke.

"Fillies and Gentle Colts we are here to celebrate all of Mayor Mare's hard work over these many years with Ponyville!" Princess Celestia said as she saw a train pull in from the station at high speed and 3 fillies depart from it.

"Princess Celestia we have a big problem Discord is back and Shining Armor is still at the castle trying to get the elements of harmony!" Applebloom said as she darted off the train and straight at the princess.

"Girls what do you mean Discord is back and where is my brother it can't take that long to get the elements?" Twilight said as she dashed up to the podium.

"Applebloom you better not be lying to us this is very serious business if you are lying you're going to be grounded for a long time" Applejack said as she dashed over to comfort Applebloom.

"I'm not sis honest Discord is back and Shining Armor sent us to warn you guys he should have been back though."

"Twilight Sparkle we need to prepare for Discord before he arrives" Princess Celestia said as she talked to her royal guards.

"Ah Celestia I think it's too late for that now isn't it the guest of honor is already here."

"Discord I don't know what you did to my brother, but you leave my friends alone even without the elements we can still defeat you." Twilight knew she was telling a lie she just hoped Discord would buy it.

"Oh Twilight you know just as well as I do that without the elements I rule this land." "Now since I'm a fair element of chaos I'll give you a chance to win this land backs in a little game of capture the flag" Discord said as he started to turn Ponyville into his own personal play thing.

"Very well Discord they accept your challenge Discord" Celestia said as she approached Discord to start this game.

"Ah I don't think you get the rules of my game and where they will take place"

"The first rule is a simple one no Wings or Magic"

"The second rule is every single inhabitant in Equestria has to participate in this little game"

"The final rule is my favorite one the 6 ponies will have to make it to the airfield by any means necessary"

"The objective of this game is as you might have guessed is to make it to the Airfield in Chernarus"

"Ready to play my little ponies?"

All the ponies agreed to the rules and were whisked away to Chernarus the land of Anarchy and Chaos.

A/N this is a re write of the first chapter or maybe the entire story all together. I did not like how I had structured the story together and wanted to also show how Discord became free from his prison while also explain the rules for everyone. I feel this re write was much better than the original and will be the starting point of My Little Pony Day Z is Magic. The next chapter will focus on Twilight Sparkle's journey through the land of Chernarus.

And for anyone worried I might not have played the Day Z mod I have played it for many hours and after a while thought about this.


	2. Twilights Start

**My Little Pony Day Z is Magic**

**By RioGascar**

**A/N Ok after the last chapter my mind is bursting with ideas for this fic and I plan on delivering this adventure until either it's done or I run out of ideas. No joke every single character from the show will be here Trixie, The Flim Flam brothers, and even the Diamond Dogs. Also just assume anything not normal for ponys like say a gas station in this are normal for them. so let's get this messed up party started.**

**Twilight's Start**

The last thing I remembered was Discord explaining the rules of his strange game to all the ponies. The first two rules were simple, but the third was a confusing one. What could he mean by an airfield the only airfield in all of Equestria was in Cloudsdale for the Wonder Bolts. For that matter what did he mean by all the inhabitants he can't seriously mean all of them even the Princess's? Well it doesn't matter as long as I can find the girls we can beat Discord's little game.

After a few second had passed by all of Twilights friends had disappeared and all that was left was her and Discord. "Now Twilight now that your the only one here we have to set a few extra rules for you and my little annoyances." "The only other extra rule is none of you 6 can die you just get hurt, but others can die so remember that one now do you accept these extra rules?" Discord said as he rubbed his palms diabolically.

"Yes Discord I accept them now let us start this little game of yours" I said as Discord reached out his hand to shake on it.

"Good luck Twilight Sparkle you will need it also as a little tip I recommend going to the city to find your friends and maybe even your brother." Before I could ask what he meant by that tip and ask more about my brother he shouted

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

I woke up with sand in my face and got up to look around my surroundings. I saw to my left a small gas station and to the right I saw some same building with ponies outside on the grass. I thought to myself if I ask the ponies where I am they might be able to help me so I went right. As I got closer though they started to not look like any normal ponies I've seen before. One of them was walking up against the house repeatedly and another was just standing there in complete silence. I decided it might be safer to view them from a hiding point. After all I have no clue what they would try to do if they saw me. I jumped in a bush and moved slowly towards them and saw that these were defiantly not normal ponies. They had almost no skin some were moaning to themselves. I wanted to leave them be and head straight for the hills, but then I looked around and saw they had surrounded me entirely. I was trapped and there was a low chance I would escape until I heard an ear splitting sound in one of the houses. It must be a firearm from some pony trying to defend themselves against these monsters. They quickly turned their heads and looked for the source of the sound. I took this chance and quickly dashed away to the gas station as I heard more bullets flying until they stopped abruptly. The pony either got them all or... No I can't think like that the pony did kill the monsters and is probably moving on.

As approached the gas station I looked for any pony around and saw none. I entered the building and saw a small backpack on the ground that could fit around my waist. I grabbed it and tied it tightly around my waist and checked to see if any supplies were inside it. All I found was a flashlight and some bandages for small wounds. I tested the flashlight and it did turn on of a split second and then died out with a fizzle. The batteries must be dead I sighed to myself hoping this place might hold something of value. My question was answered when I checked behind the counter and saw some cans of food and a soda. I grabbed the soda and opened it to drink the carbonated drink. It tasted bitter sweet as for the food I decided to put it in my new found pack to store for a later occasion. I then exited and was met with a barrel to the face.

"Now I don't want to have to kill you dear so just give me what you have in your pack and you may just leave this place alive." The pony said as she pointed her gun to my pack recently filled with food.

"Okay I don't want any trouble so take the food and I will be out of your mane." I said as I reached behind my back and was instantly meet with barrel to my forehead.

"I can grab the stuff myself I don't exactly trust you to do anything funny now turn around and leave this place now" She said as she grabbed all of my new stuff even the useless flashlight.

"You heard get to lev" was all she got out as a sniper round went clean through her skull and she dropped to the cold hard pavement.

I was only standing in that spot for a second, but it felt like an eternity as the image of her blood splattering all over my face replayed in my mind over and over again. Next thing I knew I was in the building as sniper rounds tore into the building. I paid careful attention to the sound of the gun to wait for the point when they would have to reload it. Who said being a bookworm can't help in real life situations? After listening for a while I found that it was a .50 Cal so after the next shot they would have to reload it. I prayed that there was only one shooter or else I'm done for. I looked around me for an escape route and saw to my left the back door leading to the forest and thought that might be my best bet to escape. I then looked at the dead pony and saw that it was one of the teachers I had as a filly in Canterlot. I wanted to leave her, but having her gun would prove invaluable to me. In a instant of that thought I felt a sharp pain in my chest of regret. I pushed the thought out with all my mental strength. I thought about it and decided that I could grab all the stuff and even escape to the forest if I timed it correctly. I decided to dash out and saw the bullet ping off the register and knew that the shooter would have to reload to fire again. I grabbed her gun and the food and closed her eyes as a prayer to her body and sprinted to the forest edge. As soon as I reached the tree line the bullets started flying again, but I knew it would take a lot of skill to track and kill a target in a forest from a faraway location.

After running for what felt like miles I decided it was safe and sat down to catch my breath. I had never run that fast in my life and thanks to the adrenaline I was able to pull that off. I checked the recently deceased ponies' gun I had grabbed and saw that it was empty. You have got to be kidding me I thought to myself as I threw the gun down on the ground and stomped on it angrily. She had fooled me with one of the oldest tricks and I bought it entirely. Well now she's dead and I'm in the middle of nowhere I thought as I banged my head repeatedly against a tree stumpy in a fit of frustration. After a while of that I was starting to get a headache so I stopped and looked around and saw a large sky scraper looming into the sky not far away from me. I remembered Discords little tip about the city and decided to head to it might be the one safe place left in this hell hole.

As I got closer I heard what sounded like whirling blades and looked over the tree line there was a helicopter flying overhead with what looked like Princess Luna inside it.

"MY FELLOW SUBJECTS WE WISH WE COULD ASSIST THY, BUT THY WILL HAVE TO FIND THIER OWN WAY TO THE AIRFIELD BOTH ME AND MY SISTER WISH ALL OF THY GOOD LUCK!" Luna said into the intercom as she flew over the city and went towards the forest again.

Well I guess she still is using the royal we's and thy's guess old habits do die hard I thought to myself as the helicopter hover over the city for a few seconds and then head back into the forest. Well I guess I'm on my own since neither of the Princesses can help any of us.

Better get to the city before it gets dark or else I won't see a thing I thought as I reached the top of the hill and saw a beautiful city on fire and crumbling.

As I reached closer and closer to the streets I heard a shot ring out and quickly ducked into a house. After the sound was done ringing in my head I could hear someone shouting at the top of their lungs.

"YOU FOOLS ARE JUST LUCKY TRIXIE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL DOES NOT THINK YOU ARE WORTH THE BULLETS!" Trixie said from atop the large sky scraper as she cursed herself for missing her target and reloaded her sniper.

Oh goodie even Trixie is playing Discord's little game well I hope she's about as good with guns as she is with magic I thought to myself as I left the building in a hurry. Well I should get to a safe place like a chruch or hospital. I thought more and more about it and decided a hospital would be full of people looking for help and would be a perfect trap for any pony foolish enough to go in unarmed. I cursed myself for leaving the empty gun in the forest it could have fooled some pony into thinking I have some force. I looked around the corner of the streets and saw bodies of ponies everywhere just piled up. I felt like vomiting, but I knew that might draw some unnecessary attention to myself. I wondered where all the monsters that I had seen were. I thought maybe the city was a safe area controlled by Trixie cleaning the streets of undead. I mentally slapped myself as I pondered the sheer stupidity of that thought. Why would Trixie keep others safe when all she cares about is herself? Let's just stick to the task at hand make it to a safe place and settle down and then try to find the girls I thought as I opened the door to the church.

As soon as I entered I had 3 barrels pointed at me. "Now look here partner we don't want no trouble so just turn around and lea... Twi is that you?" Applejack said as she lowered her gun to get a better look at her friend.

"Why Twi your alive oh thank Celestia if you didn't show up soon we were just about to a go looking for ya." Applejack said as a little white lie the truth was she thought that Trixie or one of those monster had gotten her. Applejack then reached her hoof out to pull me into the church. I grabbed it and was quickly pulled into the church as Rainbow Dash locked the door shut with Applejack's help.

"Twilight oh thank goodness your here I was starting to get worried for your safety darling." Rarity said as she got up from her seat and went to hug me.

"Now that your here Twi the party can begin" Pinkie Pie said as she reached for her party cannon.

"Um Pinkie now is not a good time for a party just look at Twilight there is blood on her face oh Twilight you weren't hurt were you?" Fluttershy said as she went to grab a cloth to wipe the blood from Twilight face.

"No girls don't worry I'm fine I just got in a little trouble is all" I said as I had a quick flash back to the sniper round tearing into her head.

"Are you sure your fine you like you've been though Tartarus and back!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked out the windows checking to see if any pony or monster is moving through the streets.

Fluttershy returned eventually with a cloth and handed it to me to wipe my face of the blood. after I wiped my face I went to sit down and think about events had transpired over this day.

"Well Twilight now that your here we can make a plan and get out of this hell hole and maybe find my family" Applejack said as a thought of Applebloom and Big mac leapt into her head. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head and went to focus on the main task.

"well girls I need time to make plans in the meantime we better get some sleep we will rotate sleeping schedules to keep watch Rainbow Dash your up for first don't fall asleep without waking one of us."

"You can count on me Twi I want to see more of this place anyway the streets are littered with bodies and if I hear Trixie brag anymore I would fly up to her and knock her lights out." Rainbow Dash said as she suddenly remembered she had no wings just as Twilight had no horn.

"Well Rainbow don't wander too far away and make sure to keep an eye out for anyone we know" I said I lay down to get some sleep. I then heard another shot from Trixie sniper and heard her say.

"TRIXIE HAS FINALLY GOTTEN ONE OF YOU LITTLE PONYS!" Trixie looked through her scope and saw all she hit was flaming wreckage that looked like a pony. She cursed herself yet again for her mistakes.

It's going to be a long night I thought as I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of better times.

**A/N well that's chapter 1 and I had a blast writing it and would like to know if you would like for spike to be included in the Mane 6 church. If you want to see him please let me know and I'll add him to the church and give him his little origin. Also would like to warn that the dark tones are just getting started. I will be killing some fan favorite characters and maybe even a filly. The mane 6 will never Die they will just become wounded. That does not mean the others will be safe like say Derpy or Doctor Hooves. I have feeling by the time this done I'm going to pony hell any way tell me what you think in the comments. **

**As a side note most of the situation like the one with Twilight actually happened to me in a game of this except my story ended when I got shot as soon as he did.**

**As an extra note to Fanfic this was made on FIMfic site so anything like the random lines separating the story are from that.**


	3. Applejacks Start

My Little Pony Day Z is Magic

By RioGascar

A/N Well this one took a lot of thought considering it was Applejack considering her personality. So let's just get thing started. Also just as last Chapter would like to know if you would like spike to join them in the church and have his own little story or appear later on. The Teen rating may not be here for much longer it's going to get Walking Dead up in this story.

AppleJack's Start

I was just sitting listen to the Princess start talking about the Mayor when suddenly my sis comes bursting in telling us all that Discord was back and we need to go stop him. I was just about to pick her up and take her home to ground her for telling a lie, but it turns out she was correct as I heard that familiar voice around us. Discord then explained the rules of the game and all of us accepted. Next thing I knew I was face first in sand. I got up and looked around my surroundings. This place looked nothing like Ponyville or Sweet Apple Acres it had too much coast where in the hay am I? There was a lighthouse to my left and some factory to my right. I thought the factory might have some workers there who can explain to me what exactly is going on.

As I got closer I started noticing some strange things with this factory. For starters there was almost no sound I haven't been to many factories in my life, but the ones I have been to were quite loud and busy. Another thing was all the windows were shattered. The factory was starting to look like it has been abanded. I Still thought it could be of some use to so I tried pushing the door open, but the darn thing wouldn't budge so a gave it a nice apple buck and the door still didn't budge. I couldn't belive that my apple buck can't open this door might as well look for a back entrance. After looking around I found a small window that I could climb into. As soon as I got in the window snapped shut and I was trapped. I then heard something moaning and groaning in a corner. I thought this pony is feeling sad and might need some comfort so I spoke softly to her and said.

"Don't cry sugar I'm here to Help my name is Applejack what's yours?"

The voice did not respond it just looked at me then jumped on me! I used my back legs to buck it off and got to my feet and heard more moaning in the entire building. I was surrounded by these things and I don't think I can buck them all off. I ran for the area where the front door was and saw what was blocking the entrance. Bodies upon bodies of ponies were piled up as a makeshift barricade. I tried to move the bodies, but they were too heavy for me to lift. I thought I done for when I saw some stairs and thought I could climb the stairs to the roof and make my way safely down the building. I dashed up the stairs to the top and tried the door, but it would not budge either. As a last ditch effort I used the rest of my energy and bucked the door clean off its hinges. I went to the roof and saw that all the edges were to clean to climb safely down. Well that's it I'm done for I could jump off the building and break my legs, but what good would that do? I was getting desperate and looked around me and saw a fire hose box on the roof and thought I might as well try to rappel down this thing. I busted the glass and quickly grabbed the hose and tied it around my waist. I wanted to test the rope, but saw that those things were getting to top of the stairs and leapt off hoping this plan would work. The rope quickly wrapped around my stomach and knocked the right out of me. I was still hanging there from about a few feet from the ground. I untied myself and got ready for the impact of the ground. As soon as I hit the ground I took off running to the Lighthouse.

As I neared the lighthouse a stench filled my nose and I felt like gagging. I got closer and saw at least 10 dead ponies in a pile that looked burned. I turned straight around thanks to the smell and headed for the road. After what felt like ages of walking I saw what looked like a body on the road being picked by crows. I scared the birds away and went to check the body. It was Cheerilee it looked like she was bitten repeatedly. I closed her eyes and made a quick prayer, but as I got up to leave I swore her body moved. I got close and listened for heartbeat, but got nothing.

Suddenly I was grabbed by my neck and saw Cheerilee was trying to bite me. I tried verbal warnings, but she would not listen and I used my legs to buck her off. She fell to the hard pavement and her skull shattered. I felt like vomiting as the blood flowed from her skull. I went up to her corpse to make sure she would not come back again. After a minute had passed as I watched her body for any signs of movement. Nothing happened and I looked on her back she had a shotgun strapped to it. I debated taking it from her body and decided to take it and leave. I grabbed it and the strap it had some shells in it.. I checked her body some more and found some shells in a small pack. I grabbed the shells and the pack and went on my way hoping Discord would not make all of the dead stay dead in his messed up little game.

After walking for hours my stomach rumbled for some food. I checked around the trees and saw none of these were apple trees. I kept walking doing my best to hold back the hunger. I eventually saw a small barn in the distance and sprinted to it thinking it might have some amount of food. I entered the barn and was met with a bash to my head. As I near blacking out I saw a Rainbow colored tail move up to me and try to lift me up.

"Oh shit I'm sorry AJ I thought you were one of them come on wake up"

I then woke up with a splitting headache to see leaves falling on my face. I moved a little and was instantly put down gently.

"Oh thank Celestia your awake AJ sorry I knocked you out you would not believe what I've been through today"

"Uh Rainbow Dash where exactly are we?" I asked as I looked around and saw buildings all around us.

"No clue I was carrying you for like an hour until I saw this city and thought I can find a doctor who might be able to help guess we don't need him now huh" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

I wanted to slap Rainbow right in the face until I heard a very familiar sound of crying.

"AJ you don't think thats Fluttershy it sounds like it?"

"Well whoever it is we need to help come on let's go" I said as I my feet and sprinted to the source of the sound.

As soon as we rounded the street we heard the sound coming from some type of church. We bashed open the door to see fluttershy crying ... over angels dead body.

A/N Yep its official I'm going to pony hell for my crimes of killing angel and Cheerilee time to change the rating to adult because this is just getting started next story is Rainbow Dash's origin. Also feel free to comment constructively and tell me if you want spike added because you are running out of chapters soon as I finish Fluttershy's origin its final.


	4. Rainbow Dashs Start

My Little Pony Day Z is Magic

By RioGascar

A/N well guys this is where things will ramp up with the conflicts. I have many ideas for what to do with this Fic and I'm going to take it to its limit. So let's get this started.

Rainbow Dash's Start

The last thing I remember is sitting on my cloud as the Princess was announcing Mayors Mare's celebration. Then Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo came running off some train saying Discord's back. Scootaloo practically looked like she could faint any second and Sweetie Belle had already fainted. I sat up from my cloud and paid careful attention to what those three fillies were babbling. I then heard his voice again, but this time it was not in my head he appeared in the sky and explained that the elements are gone yet again and he wants to play a game. After he explained the rules we all agreed to them and suddenly I was surrounded by swirling lights and next thing I know I'm face first in dirt.

I got my face up from the dirt and looked around me for my friends or any pony for that matter. I didn't see any pony for miles just the sea and forests. I saw a road and thought if I follow it I can probably find some help or maybe even my friends. After walking for a minute I decided I would just fly the rest of the way. I jumped into the air and promptly hit the ground with a thud. After getting up I looked and on my back and saw like last time my wings were gone. I felt like cursing out loud, but then I heard a sound like twig snapping behind me and I went into a sprint. Bullets started whizzing by me like a Daring Doo movie. I was dodging them, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up forever and ran into the forest. As I was running I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name.

"Whoa hey Rainbow Dash come back here sorry we shot at you we thought you were one of them."

A strange voice said to me as I climbed a tree to hide myself. I thought they might be my friends, but then again my friends would never just try to kill a pony could the place really have gotten to them? Well I'll wait to get a better look at them until then I'm not coming down. As I waited I could hear voices saying in an angry tone.

"Great guys now we scared her away what are supposed to do chase after her?" Spitfire said as she lowered her CZ750 and punched Soarin in the shoulder.

The wonder Bolts oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh I can't believe it the Wonder Bolts are here. I climbed down from the tree and was instantly meet with barrels to my face.

"Oh hey your back what is up Rainbow Dash it's been awhile hasn't it?" Soarin said as he lowered his weapon along with the others.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Wonder Bolts can I join you guys on your adventure?"

"Sure RD you have more than earned it after the times you've saved us you have a gun right?"

"Uh no I couldn't find one and why would we need a gun?" I asked thinking they might be killing ponies.

"Well there are these freaks out there they tried to kill Soarin and the only way to kill them so far is bullets any way let's get moving we don't want to be out at night."

"Why what happens at night?"

"It's dark and hard to see we almost shot each other in the dark trying to kill one of those freaks."

"now here take this pistal it's all we got to spare so don't waste the ammo." Spitfire said as she handed me a Makarov with 3 clips.

"Now let's get going and don't use the road we learned that the hard way." Spitfire said as she climbed up the hill and gave me a hand up.

After hours of walking I felt like passing out, but Spitfire stopped me from moving forward and said don't move and got her scope out. I looked for the target of what she was aiming for and saw it to be pointed at Applebloom and her friends. They were going to kill them, but why?

"Spitfire why are you pointing your sniper at CMC?"

I asked as I reached behind my back for my pistol holster

"CM what kind of dumb name is that?"

"that's not important now why are you pointing a gun at fillies!" I said as unholstered my pistol and pointed it at Spitfire. As soon as I did that her back hoof went up and kicked my gun out of my hands. Then Soarin' grabbed me by my back and held me there.

"Now Rainbow Dash I'm not sure if you noticed, but this is not Equestria we have no food so we will have to procure our own."

"This is unjust and cruel I thought you guys were amazing now I see your nothing but fakes and cheats who ruin life's to make it to the top."

"Clever Rainbow Dash just now realized that her idols are monsters newsflash here RD if we want to survive we have to do things we will regret."

"This not the way Spitfire you don't have to do this we can find food another way please don't do this!" I could barely control my tears as I wanted to save Applebloom and the rest of her friends. Spitfire was about to pull the trigger and I was helpless to stop them. As a final act of desperation I kicked my hoof and tree and an apple fell on Soarin' and knocked him clean out. I ran up to Spitfire and punched her square in the jaw. She still fired her shot off as it went straight into Appleblooms... CMC cape.

I sighed heavily and watched as the CMC ran away into the edge of the forest and I took off like a bullet running as fast as I could. As I reached the edge of the forest a shot from a sniper rang out and I was thrown to the ground. As I started blacking out I could see blood on the grass and a strange pony in a uniform picking me up and taking me into some phone booth.

Next thing I know I'm waking up next to a tree and note is sticking to my face. I rip it off and read it.

Dear strange pony, I don't know who you are, but It is not your time to die at this exact moment in time and hence forth I have altered time and space to repair you travel safely

Sincerly, the Doctor

PS I left you a little present should you need to defend yourself again.

PPS: All I did is heal you not put more blood in you so be careful of that and you might feel woozy for a few days.

I look down and the little present was a... hatchet. This Doctor can't even give me a real weapon so he gives me hatchet thanks a lot. As soon as I got up from the tree I almost fell back down. How much blood did I lose I thought as my vision went from clear to blurry and back. I tried to move my feet, but I could only do so when I was using the trees as a support. I was able to see and farm in the distance and was feeling pretty hungry so I might as well stop and get something to eat.

As I neared it saw someone else approaching it further away and hide inside the barn. For all I know it could be the Wonder Bolts I better use the hatchet's wooden handle to knock them out. As they approached I could hear leaves crunching under their hooves. I readied the hatchet and as soon as I saw a head peak in I slammed it onto.. Applejack!

"Oh shit AJ I'm sorry I thought you were one of them come on wake up"

I watched as she blacked out and knew there was no way to make her wake up. I wanted to help her, but I had no clue how to fix ponies. I picked her up and carried out of the barn it's the least I could do for her.

As I was walking I could see a city in the distance and figure they might be able to help me with AJ. As we got closer I think AJ was starting to wake up so I set her down and waited for her to get her head clear. As soon as she did that I said

"Oh thank Celestia your awake AJ sorry I knocked you out you would not believe what I've been through today"

"Uh Rainbow Dash where exactly are we?" I asked as I looked around and saw buildings all around us.

"No clue I was carrying you for like an hour until I saw this city and thought I can find a doctor who might be able to help guess we don't need him now huh" I said with a smile hoping she would be able to forgive me for hitting in the head and knocking her out.

I wanted to slap Rainbow right in the face until I heard a very familiar sound of crying.

"AJ you don't think that's Fluttershy it sounds like it?" I asked concerned about Fluttershy's safety.

"Well whoever it is we need to help come on let's go" Applejack said as she got to feet and I ran after her as she passed streets full of the monsters it's almost like she didn't even notice them.

We reached the source of the crying. I tried to open the doors, but they were locked down tightly so me and AJ prepared to kick it open. We both slammed our hoofs and the door opened. I peaked in and saw Fluttershy crying over Angel's body covered in blood. I looked around and saw a pistol lying on the ground. We both rushed up to Fluttershy to Comfort her. We did not say anything we just hugged her and hoped it would be enough to let her know we are there for her.

A/N man did this one take a lot of thought and time. I know the whole Doctor thing is a bit nuts, but I will have a chapter at some point that will explain how he is involved, but that much later down the line. For now the next chapter will be Rarity and also Spike will be added to the mane 6 and have his own origin story after I do Fluttershy's.


	5. Raritys Start

**My Little Pony Day Z is Magic**

**By RioGascar**

**A/N Well after many hours of thinking this one through I've decided to add Spike to the story. He will have a origin story after Fluttershy's is explained. Well I'm already going to pony hell so no regrets now.**

**Oh yeah and I just remembered I forgot something. **

**WELCOME TO CHERNARUS MOTHER BUCKER**

**Rarity's Start**

The last thing I remember was sitting in my Boutique when I hear the sounds of hooves running past my door rapidly. Thinking they might be customers I rushed to the window and peered out into the street. It was only the CMC as they were dashing to the town center where Mayor Mare's celebration will be held. I stopped looking out the window and returned to my work on the new design I was making. Next thing I know I'm waking up with my face in sand. I jump up from the sand and wipe the sand out of my Beautiful mane. I then look around my surroundings and see a large factory to my left and what seems to be a port that would house boats. Thinking I somehow washed up here by some strange means I might as well go to the port to get some assistance. As I'm walking I look around myself and see that my Horn is gone! I tried my best not to panic.

"MY HORN IS GONE THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN THIS IS TERRIBLE HOW WILL I SURVIVE WITHOUT MY HORN!"

I fall down on the ground when I should have landed on my couch, but then I remembered that I don't have any magic. I get up from the ground after my "little" episode and pull myself together.

As I near the port I see some ponies outside of the houses walking around in circles. I think to myself they are probably just watering their plants or something. That's perfectly normal for a pony to do. As I get closer doubts creep in my head of these ponies that are running into walls over and over again. I decided to hide in a small dirty bush... on second thought I'll just slowly walk to them and see if they are ok.

"Um excuse me sir, but would you happen to know where I can find someone to sail me back home to Equestria?"

The pony did nothing but gurgle and moan as it stared at the wall. Feeling impatient I decided to tap the ponys shoulder to get his attention. He turned to face me and his mouth opened up as he tried to bite me. I slapped him away to no avail as he bite my mane. I then punched him in the face so hard I thought I had broken my hoof as I rubbed it softly. I looked back at my attacker and saw he was on the ground knocked clean out. The rest of the ponies turned to look at me and went into a sprint. Not wanting to wait to see what the rest will do I sprinted off into the forest and did not look back.

After running for Celestia knows how long I stop to catch my breath. I sit down and try to put together where I am and how I will get back to Equestria. While I'm doing so I hear a twig snap and I heard a voice that sounded all to familiar.

"Keep it down Spot we don't want the whining one to hear us"

I tried to pretend I did not hear them as I slowly backed away into the forest, but as I was walking I was suddenly grabbed by the mouth and pulled next to tree. I felt like screaming until I saw it was Spike holding a shotgun in his claws.

"Rarity keep it down do want them to hear us?" Spike said he readied his shotgun and clicked the safety off.

"Spike what are you doing here and why are you pointing your gun at them? You're not seriously suggesting that we shoot them are you?" I said as lowered the gun and looked him in the eyes.

" We are playing Discord little game and as for not shooting them then what should we do Rarity these guys don't play nice they already tried to kill me and only missed by a few inches." spike said as he used his claws to show a few inches

"Maybe we could make a trade with them or a deal."

"Rarity I only have this shotgun and few shells and if we trade that they can just back stab us I'm not going to give them that chance though."

A loud sound then rang through my ears as a bullet ripped through the tree next to us.

"You see Rarity now they don't know I'm here so you are going to have to lure them out by telling them you surrender and I'll shoot them"

"Spike we don't have to do this there has to be a mature and adult way to handle this"

"Rarity now is not the time for your maturity speeches we have to do this or they will kill us now get out there and say you surrender" Spike said as he tried his best to keep voice down and readied the gun.

"Fine Spike I'll do this, but there has to be another way we just aren't thinking hard enough." I said as leaned out near the edge of the tree.

"I surrender you don't need to shoot anymore"

"Come out so we can get a better look at you and maybe we will spare your lives"

I stepped out from my cover and hoped Spike could hit them from his position. As I got closer to them I saw the Diamond Dogs were holding ropes.

"Now Spike" I said as I hit the dirt and waited for him to shoot them.

"Why is the whining pony lying on the ground? Oh I guess she thinks her friend can save her"

I turned around and saw one of the Diamond Dogs hold Spike as he tried, but failed to escape from his grasp.

They tied us up and took Spikes gun.

"Well guys what do you think we should do with them we could just kill them?"

"You could just kill us, but think about the bullets you would be wasting." Spike said hoping they might just leave them there.

"You have a point Dragon, but we can't just leave you to escape and maybe get revenge on us later down the line."

"You could just take all of our stuff and leave us for dead. There is no way we will survive out here." Spike said as he tried to use his fire breath to slowly burn through the rope.

"No we should just kill you now prepare to die" Spot said as he raised the gun to meet my face. I could see the bullet in the chamber and closed my eyes expecting death. I heard the gun fire, but as I slowly opened my eyes I saw spike holding a gun up to the rest of the Diamond Dogs while one was choking on his own blood as the bullet had ripped into his neck.

"Now leave or I'll kill you as well and leave your guns" Spike said with fire in his eyes as he pointed his gun at the Diamond Dogs as he used his fire breath to burn through my ropes.

I quickly got up and grabbed a gun as I pointed it at them trying to persuade them to leave peacefully so there will be no more bloodshed.

"Ok were are leaving, but can you at least put our brother out of his misery?"

I went up to him and pointed my gun at his head as he begged for me to end his life through his gurgled voice. I tried to pull the trigger, but I could not just kill a helpless victim as I lowered the gun and looked him in the eyes. He had died already, but I could have lessened the pain by ending him quicker. I walked back over to Spike and watched as the Diamond Dogs walked away into the forest.

"And don't come back or I'll kill all of you bastards" Spike yelled as he went to rummage through the Diamond Dogs camp for gear.

"Spike that was uncalled for and you have gotten out of control this time you aren't becoming greedy again are you?" I asked as I went to close the eyes of the dead dog.

"I'm not becoming greedy Rarity I'm trying to survive unlike you seem to be" Spike said as he grabbed a backpack and loaded it with food.

"Well we did not have to do that we could have found a peaceful solution to this" I said as stared at the dead dog that was starting to move.

"Um Spike I don't think he's dead"

"Oh crap I forgot get away from him Rarity he's not a normal dog anymore." Spike said as he loaded his gun and pointed it at the dog.

"What do you mean he's not a normal dog anymore" I said as I pushed the shotgun out of the way.

"I know it because when Cheerliee was with me we saw some zombies bite and kill a pony it came back now stand back while I kill it"

"You were with Cheerliee what happened to her?" I asked wondering why they were not traveling together anymore.

"She went her own separate way to find her students and I went to find you and the girls" Spike said half lying half telling the truth.

Spike fired the gun into the skull of the zombie just as he was getting up.

"Now Rarity grab everything you can we have to leave now or bandits will be here soon thanks to the sounds." Spike said as he threw a backpack at me and gave me some food and medical items to carry. I stuffed some bullets into the bag and we left the camp and not too long after heard the sound of gunfire.

"Told you Rarity now let's get to the city before it gets dark" Spike said as he looked at the compass telling him they were heading north.

After what felt like hours we had reached the edge of the forest with the city not far in the distance.

"Now if this city is anything like Electro we are going to have to take our time our we are going to die do you got it Rarity follow my lead." Spike said as he crept into a small apartment.

I followed in with him and the next thing I know I see spike backing up with a gun pointed at his face. I readied my gun and turned the safety off and aimed it at the door way as Spike backed up more and more hoping to give me a shot at the mystery attacker.

"Now you just turn around and leave dragon this is my territory and you have to pay a toll to leave it alive give me all you stuff in your backpack now or you die."

I saw the head was peeking out and closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger and heard the shot ring out. I heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and heard the body slump to the side of the wall.

"Rarity thanks for saving my life if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now" Spike thanked me as he picked up the dead ponies gun and checked the clip.

"Just as I thought he had fooled us he never had any bullets in his gun" Spike said as he went to loot the body.

"Spike have some respect for the dead leave his body alone" I said as I wiped the blood from my face.

"Rarity don't you get it if we don't do this we will not live to see the next day we can't be cutesy nice ponys anymore or this world will kill us and Discord will rule Equestria forever." Spike said as he finished looting the body and found only tin cans.

"What do you mean Discord will win is this some sort of sick twisted game?" I asked I looked into the city and saw a large building in the distance with a small twinkle at the top of it.

"Yes it is and what are you looking at... Rarity get ready to run" Spike said he quickly packed up all his things and grabbed my hoof.

"What why Spike what is that sparkle in the top of that hotel" I wondered as I followed him and darted down the street towards a church.

"That is either nothing but a spark from a dying light or the reflection of a sniper spotter I'm not taking the risk not help me get in the church doors open."

We pushed the doors with all our might, but it would not budge.

"Damnit hang on Rarity I'm going to try something dumb" He said as he readied his shotgun and pointed it at the door handle. Before he could fire the door swung open and spike was met with 2 barrels pointing at him.

"Spike Rarity that you quick get in her before that sniper gets you" Applejack said as she pulled me in Spike and shut the door.

"Can some pony please tell me what is going on and where exactly we are" I said as I looked around and saw that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were here as well. Fluttershy was crying in a corner and Rainbow Dash was sitting near the window keeping lookout for any pony.

"Well sugar cube it's going to take quite a while to explain this, but we have all the time in the world to spare" Applejack said as she went to reinforce the door.

"The basic gist is this Discord is back and wants all the ponies to play some game and we can't use magic or wings. That's the short version do you want the long version?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked out the window into the streets.

"No I don't feel like hearing a long story so the short version is nice well what do we do now?" I asked as I went to unpack my backpack.

"Well the plan is to wait for Pinkie and Twi to get her then when its dark we leave the city that sniper probably can't see in the dark."

**A/N well this chapter is done next is probably one of the more difficult ones to do Pinkie Pie. If anyone has any tips for her please PM me and let me know the will be more then helpful**


End file.
